Gravity Falls - Paranormal Summer
by The Reaper Only
Summary: A pasado un año desde el Raromaggedon, Dipper y Mabel vuelven a Gravity Falls para pasar otro verano con sus tíos Stanley y StanFord. Lo que ellos no sabían era que habían muchos mas misterios en Gravity Falls que ni siquiera Ford sabia. Secretos que son mejor dejados enterrados, en el olvido... Lamentablemente, la curiosidad mato al gato...
1. Prologo: Descifrar antes de quemar

**Como lo decía en la descripción, la historia tomara lugar un año después de la serie y se enfocara mucho en los nuevos misterios de Gravity Falls. Tengo todo pensado menos el pairing. Aun no me decidí por uno (Pero me inclino mucho por el DipperxPacifica ultimamente). Pero por el momento si quieren pueden dejar en los reviews si quieren a WendyxDipper o MabelxGideon, por ejemplo (Nada de incesto, eso en otra historia si llego a hacerla). Es mas, los invito a votar :D**

Suerte descifrando el mensaje :D

* * *

 **Prologo** : Descifrar antes de quemar

En la oscuridad de una habitación sin ventanas, ni puertas; una figura misteriosa sostiene una vela con su mano derecha, La única luz en tanta oscuridad, y con la mano izquierda tiene una carta, con un mensaje cifrado aun sin resolver.

 ** _"Vl hvwdv ohbhqgr hvwr, ph ixl b qxqfd yroyhuh. Kdb xq oxjdu do txh gher lu, do txh gher hvwdu. Ho ghvwlqr ph hvwd oodpdqgr b ph lqylwd d txh vhd sduwh gh ho. Ho oxjdu qr wlhqh qrpeuh dxq, shur kh ylvwr ho ixwxur. "Ho" ph prvwur ho ixwxur. vh vx qrpeuh, hv xq oxjdu shtxhñr hq ho rwur odgr gho pxqgr. Suralpdphqwh edxwlcdgr... Judylwb Idoov._**

 ** _Txlhur txh vhsdv txh kh glviuxwdgr qxhvwur wlhpsr mxqwrv, shur hvr vh dfder. Frq ho ilq gh pdqwhqhuwh d wl b wrgrv oru ghpdv d vdoyr gher vhjxlu frq or txh txhgd gh pl ylgd dool. Pl ghvwlqr ph oolpd, gher huwdu dool, gh or frqwudulr wrgr or trh wx frqrfhv b dojxqd yhc frqrfhudv ghmdud gh halvwlu. Ghvhduld txh kxelhud rwud irupd gh lpshgluor... Dglrv"_**

La figura había descifrado el mensaje mentalmente, después de leerlo, quemo la carta con su vela. El papel se quemo rápidamente y lo único que quedaron atrás fueron cenizas. Antes de apagar la vela y sumirse en la oscuridad de la habitación sin ventanas, ni puertas. La figura acerca la vela a su cara, revelando a una mujer joven de pelo rubio, sus ojos azules mostraban la tristeza por la que estaba pasando. Pero claro, nadie sabia como se sentía, ni tampoco lo sabrán... Nunca.


	2. Un Nuevo Verano de Misterios

**Primer capitulo :D Déjenme reviews, quiero saber lo que piensan de esto por ahora ;D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1** : Un Nuevo Verano de Misterios

" _Ah, Vacaciones de verano... Una época de diversión, recreación y descanso. Una época donde puedes pasar tiempo de calidad con la familia y amigos, y no hay nada de que preocuparse... A menos que seas yo, lo cual ya es una costumbre_ "

Un rugido podía escucharse por todo Gravity Falls. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica y Gideon corrían por el bosque, huyendo de un monstruo gigante cuya forma no podía verse por culpa de los arboles. Gideon se tropieza y cae al suelo, Dipper corre hacia el y lo ayuda a levantarse mientras Mabel y Pacifica siguen huyendo.

-¡Si salimos de esta vivos, me debes una explicación, Dipper!- Grito Gideon mientras continuaban corriendo.

-¡Todo paso tan rápido, Gideon!¡Ni siquiera se a que nos enfrentamos!- Grito Dipper mientras trataba de no tropezarse mientras corría.

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Sabes muy bien que nos esta persiguiendo!-

-¡A lo que me refiero es que no se como es que esto paso!-

-¡Dejen de pelear y sigan corriendo! -Grito Pacifica. -Tendrán tiempo de sobra para discutir cuando salgamos de esta situación-

-Si llegamos a la Cabaña estaremos a salvo- Dijo Mabel. -El Cabello de Unicornio sigue protegiendo la casa-

 _"No hace falta que me presente, pero aun así empezare. Soy Dipper Pines, el chico corriendo a mi lado es Gideon Gleeful y las chicas delante nuestro son Pacifica Northwest y mi hermana, Mabel Pines. Esta situación me recuerda a mi primer encuentro con las criaturas sobrenaturales de Gravity Falls, pero les puedo asegurar que el monstruo que nos persigue supera por mucho a los Gnomos"_

La criatura que perseguía al grupo de jóvenes lanzo fuego hacia ellos y quemo su única salida, al igual que los alrededores. Los cuatros jóvenes se dieron la vuelta para ver a la criatura gigante que se preparaba para matarlos.

-¿Vamos a morir?- Pregunto Pacifica. -Si es nuestro fin, quiero que sepan algo... ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, Dipper!¡Voy a demandarte por esto!-

-¡No lograras nada si estamos todos muertos Pacifica!- Grito Dipper. -Ademas, yo no fui- Dipper miro a Mabel y ella solo se limito a sonreirle, algo avergonzada.

 _"Pacifica no estaba tan equivocada, la verdad. La situación se ve mal, lo se. Pero no se preocupen, sobrevivimos. Sino no estaría narrando esto, solo volvamos atrás en el tiempo... Digamos, unas 4 horas"_

* * *

Parecía que fuera ayer cuando Dipper y Mabel se fueron de Gravity Falls dejando atrás el mejor verano de sus vidas, lleno de misterios, asombro, peligro y aventura. Dipper recordaba los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar el verano anterior mientras miraba por la ventana del autobús. Los buenos recuerdos, los malos, los desastrosos y los que quisiera olvidar, no importa cuanto lo intente. Ya ha pasado un año desde entonces y una vez mas, el y Mabel van camino a Gravity Fall, Oregon. Después de suplicarle a sus padres para que los dejen pasar otro verano allí. Sus padres no se opusieron y los enviaron en el primer autobús hacia el pequeño pueblo.

Dipper miro a Mabel, dormida a su lado con Pato, el cerdo, en sus piernas. El sonrió y su vista se volvió a centrar en la ventana del autobús. La torre de agua con el nombre del pueblo le hizo saber que ya estaban allí. El estaba impaciente y no podía ocultarlo. El quería ver de nuevo a sus tíos, Stan y Ford. En especial a Ford, el tenia mucho de que hablar con el y no podía esperar. También quería volver a ver a Wendy, Dipper aun tenia pequeños sentimientos por ella, pero con que solo sean amigos le bastaba. Dipper quería volver a verla para devolverle su gorro. Antes de irse, Wendy intercambio gorros con Dipper como un recordatorio. Dipper no podía evitar pensar en ella cada vez que veía la gorra marrón que Wendy le dio. Pero tampoco podía evitar pensar en los acontecimientos anteriores a ese día... El Raromaggedon, Bill Cipher y esa fatídica semana que fue literalmente el infierno en la tierra. Por suerte ya no tendrán que preocuparse por Bill nunca mas. El autobús se detuvo en la parada, Dipper despertó a Mabel de su sueño. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor

-¿Ya llegamos?- Pregunto Mabel. Dipper asintió y ambos agarraron sus maletas, y salieron del autobús. Después de bajarse el vehículo se aleja y los deja solos en la parada. -El Tio Stan dijo que estaría aquí, ¿No?-

-Esperemos un momento, seguramente se retraso... O se olvido de que veníamos hoy- Dipper se sentó sobre su maleta. -Mientras esperamos disfrutemos un poco el aire fresco. -Dipper respiro el aire y tosió el humo que había dejado el autobús. -Bueno, lo importante es que estamos devuelta-

-¡Si! No puedo esperar para ver a Candy y a Grenda de nuevo! También Soos, Wendy, Stan, Ford y todos los demás en Gravity Falls- Mabel estiro los brazos al aire mientras festejaba como si fuera su cumpleaños. Dipper soltó una carcajada, parecía que Mabel no iba a cambiar nunca. De pronto un auto se detuvo frente a ellos, dentro estaba Stan llevando una camisa hawaiana y pantalones cortos. Apenas salio del auto Mabel se tiro encima de el. -¡Tio Stan! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Admítelo, me extrañaste!-

-Jajaja, si, te extrañe calabaza- Stan abrazo a Mabel y siguió Dipper. -Bienvenido devuelta Dipper- Dipper no dijo nada, solo abrazo a Stan. Mabel agarro a Pato y lo puso delante de Stan.

-Pato, también quiere un abrazo- Dijo Mabel. -Y un besito-

-No abrazare a ese cerdo. Mucho menos lo besare-

-Por favor, se que lo amas- Mabel insistió. Stan suspiro y abrazo a Pato. El cerdo le lamió la cara, contando como un beso. Mabel aprovecho el momento y le saco una foto con su cámara.

-¡Oye! No me saques fotos con el- Mabel se rio en la cara de su tío. Los gemelos pusieron sus maletas en el baúl y subieron al auto. Stan manejo con cuidado hasta la Cabaña del misterio. Mientras conducía hasta allá Dipper inicio la conversación.

-Tio Stan ¿Ford también esta en la Cabaña?-

-Si, nos quedaremos todos allí. Soos mando a construir una pequeña cabaña para mi y Ford al lado de la Cabaña del Misterio. Ustedes se quedaran en el ático como el año pasado- Explico Stan.

-No puedo esperar, este sera el mejor verano de nuestras vidas- Grito Mabel.

-Dudo que supere el del año pasado- Dijo Dipper.

-No te confíes Dipper. Tengo el presentimiento que este verano marcara nuestras vidas para siempre- Mabel estaba segura de que este verano de alguna manera superara el anterior. Era algo difícil a este punto.

-Mabel, me gusta tu optimismo. Solo esperemos que no tengamos que lidiar con algo como Bill este año. Yo quiero un verano tranquilo para variar, sin monstruos, demonios ni nada sobrenatural. Eso se lo dejare a Ford- Dijo Stan.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Como estuvo su expedición al ártico?- Pregunto Mabel. -¿Me trajeron recuerdos?-

-Fue increíble- Dijo Stan entusiasmado. -Golpee a un calamar gigante en el ojo y también a un tiburón, aun que creo que ese fue un sueño. Lo raro fue que cuando llegamos allí, la anomalía que Ford buscaba desapareció repentinamente-

-¿Desapareció? ¿Así como así?- Pregunto Dipper, intrigado por el acontecimiento

-Si, fue realmente extraño. Pero no todo fue una perdida. Encontramos varias cosas flotando en el océano, incluso un cofre en las profundidades-

-¿Un cofre?- Pregunto Mabel y sus ojos brillaron. -¡¿Te refieres a un tesoro pirata?!-

-Puede ser, aun no lo abrimos. Ford quería esperarlos a ustedes. Si llega a haber oro en ese cofre les garantizo que eso ira a mis bolsillos- Advirtió Stan

-Ya veremos- Dijo Mabel. Dipper miro por la ventana. La Cabaña del misterio estaba cerca, Dipper podía ver la otra Cabaña al lado de la trampa para turistas. Era casi idéntica a la Cabaña del Misterio, la única diferencia era que esta no tenia un segundo piso. Por lo tanto era mas pequeña en comparación. Stan estaciono el auto en la entrada de la Cabaña, los gemelos salieron del auto y sacaron sus valijas. Dipper fue el primero en entrar a la cabaña. Lo primero que vio fue a sus con la ropa que solía usar Stan.

-¡Bienvenido a un mundo de Misterio!¡¿Dipper?!- Soos se sorprendió al ver a Dipper tan pronto, el lo esperaba al menos unas horas mas tarde. Dipper se tiro encima de Soos y lo abrazo, Mabel entro e hizo lo mismo. -Jajaja, me alegra verlos devuelta chicos. No se imaginan cuanto los extrañamos aquí-

-Apuesto a que era muy aburrido sin nosotros- Dijo Mabel mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Soos.

-Aburrido, no. Mas bien callado. Desde que ustedes se fueron, todo volvió a la normalidad y fue como si todo el mundo quedara en silencio por un momento- Soos se saco a los niños de encima. -Tengo el ático preparado para ustedes. Vengan- Soos llevo a los gemelos hasta el ático. Cuando llegaron, los chicos no pudieron evitar sonreír. Este lugar ya de por si tiene muchos recuerdos, ellos se sintieron como si no hubieran estado aquí en años. Gravity Falls causo un gran impacto en ellos, lo que ellos vivieron no fueron simples vacaciones. Mabel corrio a su cama en el lado derecho de la habitación y Dipper camino a la suya en el lado izquierdo. Dipper dejo sus cosas en la cama y decidio desempacar mas tarde. Ahora quería ver a Ford.

-Oye, Soos. ¿Y el tío Ford?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Esta en el sótano. El ahora vive en la otra Cabaña, pero le dejo hacer sus estudios allí. Esta solía ser su casa después de todo. Bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo que organizar algunas cosas en la tienda de recuerdos- Dijo Soos y se fue. Dipper y Mabel bajaron al sótano rápidamente y encontraron a Ford escribiendo algunas cosas en las ultimas hojas del tercer diario. Al ver el diario Dipper no podía dejar de pensar en lo fascinado que estaba por ese libro. Cuando Bill los destruyo parecía ser el fin, pero cuando el Raromaggedon termino todo volvió a la normalidad, incluso los diarios. Tal parece que toda la destrucción que Bill causo se revertió. Los edificios y objetos inanimados destruidos fueron restaurados y los animales mutados a causa de la locura volvieron a la normalidad.

-¡Tio Ford!- Dijo Dipper. Ford dejo de escribir y se dio vuelta para ver a sus sobrinos. Tal como hicieron con Soos, los gemelos se tiraron encima de Ford.

-Hey, cuanto tiempo sin verlos- Dijo Ford. -No han cambiado en nada- Ford tomo el diario y lo cerro. -¿Como fue el viaje?-

-Fue muy rápido- Dijo Mabel.

-Si, por que estuviste dormida todo el camino-

-Los detalles no importan- Mabel noto que Ford tenia varios objetos raros en su escritorio, entre ellos una especie de muñeco de peluche raro, con forma de reptil. Se parecía un poco a Godzilla. -¿Que tienes ahí, Tio Ford?- Mabel apunto a la mesa.

-¿Huh? Oh, nada. Solo estoy analizando algunas cosas y revisando si no suponen un peligro-

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Dipper. Ford se levanto de su silla.

-Cuando Stanley y yo fuimos al ártico encontramos muchas cosas en las aguas, incluyendo todo esto- Ford explico y apunto a las cosas que habían en la mesa.

-Si, el tío Stan nos dijo algo- Dijo Dipper.

-Bueno, seguramente les dijo lo de la anomalía que desapareció. Tengo razones para creer que algo de esto esta relacionado. También iba a abrir el cofre que sacamos del agua- Ford apunto al cofre que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, cubierto por sabanas. El cofre era de hierro, bastante pesado y tenia rayones por todas partes, el oxido era evidente en sus esquinas. En ese momento apareció Stan con una palanca de fierro.

-Muy bien, ¿vamos a abrir esto si o no?- Pregunto Stan con una sonrisa. -Recuerda, si hay oro es mio-

-Lo se, Stanley- Ford suspiro. -Ve, ábrelo, pero ten cuidado. Llevemoslo hasta los restos del portal. Si llegamos a tener problemas no quiero estar en un área pequeña- Ford no quería arriesgarse, el no sabia lo que tenia el cofre y estaba bien tomar estas precauciones. Stan y Ford cargaron el cofre hasta la otra habitación donde el portal sola estar, ahora solo quedaron sus restos. Stan puso el cofre en el suelo y sin decir nada, Stan su uso la palanca para abrir el cofre. Ford mantuvo a los gemelos detrás de el, Stan le dio un par de golpes a la palanca y abrió el cofre de golpe. Sorprendentemente, polvo salio de dentro del cofre, Ford esperaba que el contenido este mojado o algo peor, pero si salio polvo significa que esta todo seco. Ford camino lentamente hasta el cofre, Stan ya estaba viendo el contenido del cofre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Que es tío Stan?- Pregunto Mabel.

-No es oro...- Stan se agacho y saco algo del cofre. Ford se asomo para ver que era.

-Interesante- Dijo Ford. Stan saco del cofre una especie de huevo de avestruz de color rojo y una especie de diario a punto de partirse a la mitad. Ford tomo el huevo y lo examino. -Nunca había visto algo como esto- Ford apoyo con cuidado su oído contra el huevo. -Algo se mueve dentro... Esta vivo-

-Esto es lo mas raro que he visto, también una completa decepción- Dijo Stan y miro el cofre. -Yo espera algo como... ¡ _ORO_!- Stan grito y saco un par de monedas de oro del cofre y lo que parecía ser un collar de rubís. -JAJAJA, Valio la pena- Mientras Stan celebraba por el oro, Dipper tomo el diario que venia en el cofre y lo abrió. Noto que todo lo que estaba escrito estaba en clave, absolutamente todo... A excepción de la firma del supuesto autor que se encontraba al final de la primer hoja. Lamentablemente el nombre estaba manchado con sangre.

-Tio Ford, ¿puedes descifrar esto?- Pregunto Dipper y le dio el diario. Ford tomo el diario y le dio el huevo a Dipper, el tuvo extremo cuidado con el. Mabel en su lugar empezó a tocar el huevo como si fuera un bebe.

-Aw, mira eso. Que bonito, ¿que crees que saldrá de allí?- Pregunto Mabel mientras le pegaba al huevo una calcomania que decía "Bebe a Bordo".

-No lo se. Podríamos esperar cualquier cosa de el- Dijo Ford mientras pasaba las hojas del diario. Habían unas cuantas ilustraciones, pero eran solo de criaturas que el ya había visto, con excepción de las ultimas paginas que muestran monstruos acuáticos y criaturas de pesadilla. -Esto es increíble, todavía tengo que descifrar todo esto pero creo que este sujeto estaba investigando varias criaturas sobrenaturales al igual que yo. Claramente el estuvo en otros lugares del mundo. ¿Que tan viejo sera este libro?-

-Yo ya conseguí lo que quería, volveré arriba- Dijo Stan se fue con el oro y el collar.

-Yo cuidare de este pequeño- Dijo Mabel mientras abrazaba el huevo. Ford le quito el huevo a la niña.

-Perdón Mabel, pero necesito que se quede aquí. No sabemos que hay dentro, si llega a ser algo peligroso no quiero que te lastime- Ford dejo el huevo de nuevo en el cofre, una mirada rápida de nuevo a dentro de el descubrió que había también un cráneo humano, bañado completamente de oro.

-¿Eso es un cráneo?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Este cofre genero mas preguntas que respuestas- Dijo Ford. -Bueno, por el momento necesito algo de privacidad. ¿Por que no van al pueblo a ver a sus amigos? Seguramente los están esperando-

-¡Si! Les diré a Candy y Grenda que tenemos un huevo. Pato pronto tendrá un amigo para jugar- Mabel era demasiado optimista.

- _Mas bien el podría ser la cena de lo que salga de ese huevo_ \- Dipper murmuro. Mabel salio del sótano y Dipper la siguió, pero Ford lo detuvo.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Dipper- Dijo Ford y guardo todo en el cofre de nuevo. -Esto es algo serio. Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado en estos días cuando estas afuera-

-¿Que?¿Pasa algo afuera?-

-Debes saber que Gravity Falls tiene algo llamado " _Ley de magnetismo natural sobre lo extraño_ ". Toda el área atrae todo lo sobrenatural y si algo se origina dentro del área, el campo gravitatorio evitara que salga. Tal como paso en el Raromaggedon. Bill no pudo salir, ni tampoco esparcir su locura porque el campo no se lo permitía. Últimamente este campo se esta haciendo mas fuerte- Ford explico. Dipper prestaba atención a cada detalle. -Significa que varias criaturas sobrenaturales se sentirán atraídas por el área. Lo quieran o no, terminaran aquí. Piensa en ello como una lampara mata moscas, solo que en vez de matarlos, se quedaran aquí-

-¿Entonces crees que algo malo podría pasar?-

-Es muy pronto para decirlo con certeza, Dipper. El campo se volvió fuerte hace una semana y nada a pasado aun. Las criaturas del bosque lo sintieron, hable con los gnomos y ellos no sabían que lo causaba. Después fui a la nave extraterrestre para ver si era eso lo que causaba el campo en si, pero nada-

-Si aun no ha pasado nada, podría ser que la influencia no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer un peligro- Sugirió Dipper.

-Esperemos que sea así, pero hasta donde me dijeron los Gnomos, esto ya paso antes. Exactamente hace 100 años, la influencia atrajo a varias criaturas, pero desaparecieron eventualmente. Según los Gnomos, estas criaturas se extinguieron... Principalmente por que ellos se los comieron-

-Que asco-

-En fin, tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor. Por eso quiero que tengas cuidado allí fuera. Adviertele a Mabel y yo le diré a los demás. Si algo llega a pasar quédate en la Cabaña, el Cabello de Unicornio aun sirve-

-Entendido, si encuentras algo sobre ese diario llámame, yo también quiero saberlo-

-No te preocupes, seras el primero en saberlo- Dipper salio del sótano y Ford tomo asiento. -Esperemos que no sea algo malo-

" _El Tio Ford tenia sus razones para sospechar que algo estaba mal. Yo estaba algo preocupado, pero decidí dejar todo de lado por un momento. Acababa de llegar y solo quería que el primer día fuera tranquilo. Así que fui al pueblo con Mabel, nos separamos, ella fue con Candy y Grenda mientras yo iba al Arcade. Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi quien estaba trabajando_ _allí_ "

Dipper entro al Arcade, todo el lugar estaba lleno de niño jugando el las maquinas, incluyendo algunos adultos. Dipper no podía evitar oler pizza, gaseosa y comida chatarra en el aire. Dipper iba a probar suerte en algunos juegos cuando una mano lo detuvo. Seguida de una voz realmente familiar.

-Oye, espera. ¿Que te parece si primero te doy la bienvenida?- Dipper se dio vuelta y vio a Wendy llevando el uniforme del Arcade y en su cabeza tenia la gorra de Dipper.

-¡Wendy!-

-¿Que hay, Dipper?- Wendy y Dipper se saludaron con el puño. -Pense que llegabas un poco mas tarde-

-Si, el viaje fue rápido- Dijo Dipper.

-Vaya, le arruinaron la fiesta a Soos. El iba a hacer una fiesta sorpresa para cuando ustedes llegaran. Seguramente la hará igualmente- Dijo Wendy riéndose un poco.

-Jaja, si, seguramente... Espera ¿No trabajas mas en la Cabaña?-

-No, me fui después de que ustedes dejaron el pueblo. Tenia que estar en la escuela, y todo eso. No me daba el tiempo. Ahora Soos tiene a Melody como empleada, el me ofreció un trabajo en la Cabaña, pero lo rechace. Pense que podría estar molestando a esos dos. Una vez los escuche hablando sobre matrimonio y esas cosas- Wendy susurro lo ultimo.

-Jaja, ¿te imaginas a Soos usando un traje de bodas?-

-Ni lo menciones. No, creo que el asistiría a su boda con la típica remera con signo de pregunta-

-Jajaja, puede ser... Así que, ¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?-

-No es como la cabaña, pero aquí esta bien. Lo único que tengo que hacer es vigilar que no destruyan el lugar y ofrecer cambio. Oye, si quieres puedo conseguirte un trabajo aquí también- Wendy sugirió.

-¿En serio?- Dipper lo pensó por unos segundos. -Sera mejor que me lo piense mejor-

-Si, seria lo mejor. Si vas a jugar hay juegos desocupados en el fondo. OH y antes de que me olvide- Wendy se saco la gorra y se la devolvió a Dipper, Dipper se quito el gorro y se lo devolvió a Wendy. -Bienvenido de vuelta, Dipper- Wendy le guiño el ojo y Dipper solo podía sonreirle.

* * *

Mabel volvió a la Cabaña del Misterio con Candy y Grenda. Mabel quería mostrarles el huevo que habían encontrado en el cofre. Candy tenia mucha curiosidad y Grenda solo quería ver si era tan grande como Mabel decía, obviamente ella estaba exagerando. Mabel llevo a sus amigas al sótano donde Ford estaba estudiando el huevo y al mismo tiempo descifrando el libro.

-¡Hola, Tio Ford!- Mabel grito y Ford dio un salto, casi tirando el huevo al suelo.

-Por favor, Mabel. Estoy ocupado ¿Que quieres?-

-Traje a mis amigas para que vieran el huevo- Dijo ella con una sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno... Si lo vinieron a ver. Supongo que pueden quedarse un rato. No lo toquen, recién comenzó a moverse. Creo que puede estar por nacer- Ford se levanto de su asiento y fue a buscar unas herramientas en uno de sus cajones.

-Wow, que rojo tan brillante- Dijo Candy. A Mabel le resulto curioso, antes no estaba brillando.

-Tio Ford, ¿Por que esta brillando?-

-No lo se, es lo que trato de averiguar. Creo, y solo es una teoría, que se esta calentando el mismo. Sea lo que sea que este dentro, comenzó a calentarse para acelerar su nacimiento-

-¿Es eso siquiera posible?- Pregunto Candy.

-Acerca tu mano al huevo y sentirás el calor viniendo de el- Dijo Ford. Las niñas acercaron sus manos y ciertamente el huevo estaba caliente. -Creo que puede ser una especie de mecanismo para preservar la especie. En caso de que la madre no este, por diversas razones, el huevo se calentara, acelerando el nacimiento. Pero aun no se con que estoy tratando aquí. El diario que estaba en el cofre esta totalmente codificado, el autor uso el Cifrado Cesar. Es fácil de descifrar, pero lleva tiempo si es un texto extenso, como lo es aquí-

-Oigan ¿Creen que pueda ser un dragón?- Pregunto Grenda. -Después de todo ellos escupen fuego-

-Nunca vi un dragón, es mas, las evidencias sugieren que están extintos. Ellos existieron, pero el resto del mundo los ve como pura fantasía. Puede ser que sea un dragón-

-Aw, ¿se imaginan a un dragón bebe?¿No seria lo mas adorable? Como la película " _Como entrenar a tu Dragón_ "-

-Si llegara a ser un Dragón Podríamos entrenarlo- Sugirió Candy.

-Podríamos montarlo y viajar gratis a donde queramos- Dijo Grenda.

-Personalmente me gusta la idea de Grenda- Dijo Ford. -Seria una fantasía hecha realidad-

* * *

Dipper se encontraba jugando en el Arcade para pasar el tiempo un rato. Habia pasado casi una hora y empezaba a aburrirse un poco, mas que nada porque jugaba solo. Dipper decidió salir y volver un rato a la Cabaña. Al llegar se encontró con Mabel jugando el la entrada con Candy y Grenda, Dipper no lo dio mucha importancia. No hasta que vio que Mabel tenia el huevo rojo con ella.

-Hola, Candy. Hola Grenda- Dipper saludo a las dos chicas antes de ir con Mabel. -Mabel, ¿Que haces con el huevo?-

-El Tio Ford salio por un rato y dijo que vigile el huevo. Que mejor forma de hacerlo que tenerlo con nosotras-

-¿Estas segura? Parece que esta brillando- Dipper apunto al huevo, este estaba brillando mucho mas fuerte que antes.

-Según Ford, puede nacer en cualquier momento-

-¿Y lo tienes aquí fuera? Mabel, ¿que pasa si la criatura que sale de ese huevo es peligrosa?-

-No seas ridículo, los bebes no son peligrosos-

-En el reino animal hay bebes que ya saben como cazar. ¿Sabias que los tiburones se comen a sus propios hermanos para sobrevivir?-

-Pero este no es un tiburón. Lo mas seguro es que sera un dragón-

-Mucho peor- Dipper suspiro. -Ven, vamos a dejarlo adentro-

-...Esta bien- Mabel siguio a Dipper de mala gana hasta el sótano. Allí dejaron el huevo en la mesa. Dipper estaba por irse cuando vio el diario que estaba en el cofre. Dipper lo tomo y lo abrió. Tal parece que Ford estuvo descifrando parte del contenido. -Oye, ¿Dipper te encontraste con Wendy?-

-¿Como lo supiste?-

-Tienes de nuevo tu gorra- Mabel apunto a la cabeza de Dipper.

-Oh, Si. Intercambiamos gorras de nuevo- Dipper miro el diario, solo saltando de hoja en hoja. -Ella ahora trabaja en el Arcade-

-¿En serio? Interesante, después vamos a verla-

-Si, primero quiero ver esto- Dipper paso las hojas pero se detuvo y retrocedió cuando vio un símbolo familiar. -¡Mabel! ¡Mira esto!- Dipper le mostró el diario a Mabel. La hoja tenia el dibujo del zodiaco con Bill Cipher en el medio, tal cual lo dibujo Ford antes.

-¿Que hace Bill allí?- Mabel pregunto mientras agarraba el diario. En la pagina siguiente había otro zodiaco. Este tenia otros símbolos, pero no rodeaban a Bill, rodeaban a una especie de silueta humana. -Mira este es diferente- Mabel apunto al otro zodiaco. -¿Sera algo parecido a Bill?-

-No lo se... También tiene diez símbolo, pero son diferentes- Dipper cerro el diario. -¿Donde fue el tío Ford? Hay que mostrarle esto-

-Fue al pueblo, dijo que comprara algo- Dijo Mabel y fue a husmear en el cofre. -Tranquilo, ya volverá-

-Bien, supongo que no es algo urgente. Pero aun asi, ¿porque Bill esta aquí? ¿Sera que el autor de este diario se topo con el? ¿O solo se topo con el zodiaco?- Dipper se pregunto a si mismo. -¿Tu que piensas Mabel?- Dipper se dio vuelta y Mabel le puso el cráneo de oro en su cara y grito.

-¡Boo!-

-¡Ah!- Dipper cayo al suelo y Mabel se rió a carcajadas. -Rayos, Mabel. Deja eso, no es un juguete- Dijo Dipper y Mabel la mandíbula del cráneo, imitando a Dipper.

-" _Deja eso, No es un juguete_ "-

-Deja de hacer eso, Mabel-

-Yo no fui, fue el cráneo. Esta vivo... BOOO- Mabel corrió con el cráneo de oro por toda la habitación. Dipper se cruzo de brazos y espero a que Mabel termine.

-¿Terminaste?-

-Nop- Dijo Mabel y cambio rápidamente de tema. -Oye, ¿no seria increíble que del huevo salga un dragón?-

-Supongo que si, pero son peligrosos ¿no?-

-No si lo entrenamos, como en esa película ¿Recuerdas?-

-Si, esa película no me gusto mucho-

-Es porque no eres divertido- Mabel abrazo el cráneo. -Como Desearía tener un dragón- Esas palabras hicieron eco en el cráneo y de a poco comenzó a brillar. Los gemelos no lo notaron.

-Desde que viste esa película estas algo obsesionada, Mabel. Sigue soñando. Pero si llega a ser un dragón, supongo que podríamos hacer algo al respecto, si es que Ford nos deja-

-Si!- Mabel levanto el puño en señal de victoria. Ahí fue cuando Dipper noto que el cráneo estaba brillando.

-Umm Mabel... El cráneo esta brillando- Dipper apunto al cráneo. De repente el cráneo se elevo y se lanzo a la habitación donde solía estar el portal. Dipper y Mabel corriendo hasta allá, solo para ver que del cráneo salia humo blanco y este tomo rápidamente de un dragón blanco gigante. Era tan grande que hizo un agujero en el techo. Por suerte parte de la cabaña no estaba en esa área. Dipper y Mabel se quedaron callados ante el reptil de mas de 10 metros de alto que estaba estudiando el área. Dipper agarro la mano de Mabel y lentamente se la llevo hasta la salida. El dragón se volteo a ver a los gemelos, hubo un silencio muy largo entre ellos, mas que nada porque Dipper podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Dipper miro a su lado para ver a Mabel. Ella soltó la mano de Dipper y saco una cámara de su bolsillo. -¡MABEL, NO!- Dipper grito, pero Mabel le saco una foto directo a los ojos al dragón. Este retrocedió y sacudió su cabeza.

Rápidamente recupero la visión y les lanzo un rugido amenazador a ambos. Los gemelos gritaron y corrieron hasta el elevador. El Dragón extendió su mano para poder alcanzarlos, no los alcanzo y destruyo la habitación de Ford en el proceso. Dipper y Mabel subieron hasta el primer piso y salieron corriendo hasta la entrada de la Cabaña. Allí Soos estaba dando un recorrido a unos turistas, Stan estaba viendo como manejaba el negocio.

-¡Soos! ¡Stan! ¡Hay que correr!- Dipper grito.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Soos. -¿Que pasa Dipper?-

-¡Dragón! ¡Un Dragón, eso pasa!-

-Jajaja, ¿un dragón?- Pregunto Stan. -Por favor, Dipper. Si hubiera un dragón no crees que ya lo habría visto- En ese momento, detrás de la Cabaña, el Dragón salio por debajo del suelo, extendió sus alas y voló hasta el techo de la cabaña. Todos se quedaron mirando al reptil volador, completamente sorprendidos ante el animal que estaba frente a ello. Los turistas se emocionaron y le sacaron fotos hasta mas no poder.

-¡NO, LO VAN A ENOJAR MAS!- Mabel grito. El Dragón rugió, el flash de las cámaras hacia que le duelan sus ojos. El Dragón dio un gran salto y salio volando hasta el pueblo mientras seguía rugiendo.

 _"Nuestro primer día en Gravity Fall desde hace un año y ya metimos la pata. Liberamos un Dragón en Gravity Falls... Mejor dicho, MABEL, Libero un Dragón. No a propósito, claro. Pero aun así, no quita el hecho de que este verano en particular iba a ser algo diferente al anterior. Mas aventuras, mas misterios y nuevas criaturas sobrenaturales por descubrir"_


End file.
